


Visualize Your Target

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [13]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Shooting Guns, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra doesn’t want to learn to shoot a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visualize Your Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Cassandra doesn’t want to learn to shoot a gun, but Colonel Baird is determined that they’ll all be able to protect themselves if she’s not around for whatever reason and they’re in danger, which is sadly more likely than any of them would like.

Unsurprisingly, she has a lot of trouble with it and they’re both quickly frustrated with the way she just can’t seem to hit the target no matter how hard she tries or what the Colonel says. Days later, after a hard assignment that barely leaves them all unscathed, Cassandra returns to the gun range alone, Colonel Baird’s advice to “visualize your target” ringing in her mind, so she takes a few deep, calming breaths, and envisions Dulaque’s smug face and fires; she hits dead center.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
